when the flood in school !
by EstherIndriana
Summary: Karin Dan kawan-kawan terjebak banjir di sekolah! Bagaimanakah nasip Mereka? Silahkan baca :-)
1. Chapter 1

story.

" When the flood in school "

chapter 1

= Someone pov =

Hai,namaku Karin sekolah di smp sakuragakure.

skarang gue sedang berlari ke sekolah karna sudah telat

(author : dasar!makanya bangun pagi dong)

(Karin : author juga sama tukang telat -_- )

(author : tapi itu kan karna jamnya mati )

(Karin. : Alasan! )

(author: lanjut aja deh. )

Brum...brum...

suara motor berhenti di sebelahku "hei,Ayo bareng gue aja" ucap cwok berambut blonde yg tak lain adalah kujyo gosip bahwa dia suka ama gue tapi gue anggak percaya hahahahha."Ayo! lam amat sigh lo" katanya sambil menarik gue ke motornya

...skip time...

in school...

" Good morning everyone " kataku melihat seluruh klas."lo dimana semua orange?" kataku bingung karna yg Ada di klas hanya Ada gue,kazune,kasuza,jin,himeka Dan michI."Mereka ndak masuk" blas jin menjawab pertanyaan gue.

"kok enggak masuk?"

"liat dong ini hari apa!"

"memangnya hari apa?"

"hari minggu stupid!"

"whatttttt?!"

To be continue

halo minma,saya author baru disini jadi saya masih membutuhkan Saran,kritikan DLL :-) .maaf pendek,cerita ini menurut pengalaman saya terjebak banjir di sekolah hahahah


	2. Chapter 2

" When The Flood In School "

diclamers : kamichama Karin always by Koge Donbo

When The Flood In School by EstherIndriana

Rated : T

Summary: Karin dan kawan-kawan terjebak banjir di sekolah,Bagaimana nasip Mereka ?

chapter 2:

"What ! hari minggu" teriakku yg kaget ini "Iya,stupid hari minggu" jawab Jin "Lalu kenapa kalian ada disini?" tanyaku "Jam dirumah kami rusak" (Kazune : Apa hubungannya -_-'' author!)

( Author : Enggak tau *dilempar sepatu* )

= SKIP TIME =

"Hey kalian,coba Lihat ini" teriak Himeka dari ujung koridor "Apa itu Himeka?" tanyaku "Lihat tuh airnya mulai naik" katanya menunjuk air yang mulai naik setengah pagar..

(Author : disini sekolah Karin ad 3 lantai Dan kelasnya di lantai 2)

" WHAT! kenapa bisa naik?!" teriakku mulai panik "what-whut what-whut aja dari tadi, yah tentu saja karna hujan kemarinlah" Kata Jin membalas perkataanku tadi.

TIBA-TIBA

Pletakk! Sebuah jitakan berhasil mendarat di dahi Kazune "Woy kuga baka kenapa sih kamu jitak kepala ku?!" teriak Kazune mulai emosi

"Buat nyadarin karna motor milk kamu mulai tenggelam tuh"

"Apa!motorku" teriak Kazune sambil berlari menyelamatkan motornya "Hi,utung gue nyadarin kalo tidak hanyut tuh motornya" Kata Jin sambil berlalu pergi.

END KARIN POV

KAZUNE POV

'Aaah, jangan sampai tenggelam' batinku dalam yang ku kawatirkan bukanlah motornya tapi yang aku simpan di motor itu.

"Huu,untung enggak ilang" ucapku saat melihat kalung yg berharga itu enggak ilang "Haaa,coba kalo kamu masih tau perasaanku skarang..Karin" lanjutku sambil menatap sendu kalung itu lalu beralih melihat langit.

FLASHBACK

"Hiks..Hiks..." ucap anak kecil berambut blonde "Hei,jangan nangis dong dasar cwok cengeng" jawab seorang cwek berambut coklat yg dikuncir ekor kuda

"Sakit tau"

"ah,gitu aja gue bersiin"

Setelah dibersikan

"Main yuk" Kata cwek itu sambil mengulurkan tangan dengan reflek sang cwok menerima uluran tangan itu

TIBA-TIBA

"Karin,Ayo pulang" teriak seorang cwek mungkin sekitar umur 15 thn berlari ke arah kami,"aku pulang yah" kata cwek itu sambil tersenyum

"apa besok kita bisa bertemu lagi?" Tanya sang cwok

"Maaf,besok aku akan pindah" jawabnya "Ini buat kamu agar enggak lupa sama aku"lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan Sebuah kalung "Makasih"Kata cwok itu berterimah kasih "ini buat kamu agar enggak lupa juga sama aku gitu" lanjutnya sambil menyerahkan Sebuah cincin "Makasih,sudah yah daaa.."

"tunggu..!"

"apa?"

"apa mama kamu?"

"Karin..Hanzono ya daaa.." ucap cwek itu saMobil berlalu pergi

END FLASHBACK

aku pun berlari ke kelas Setelah memparkirkan motorku di tempat yang aman,kan bahaya jika aku terbawa ombak(?)

( Karin : kenapa Ada ombak seharusnyakan arus,apa author *tatoki* di

tembok?)

(author: *nandak eh,ngana sto noh* )

SAAT BERADA DI KELAS

"Karin,dimana yg lain?" tanyaku "Jin Dan kasuza cari makanan,lalu Himeka dan Michi memcoba mencari alat untuk memanggil bantuan" jelas hanya ber-oh-ria saja

END KAZUNE POV

DITEMPAT LAIN

"Michi,apa yg harus kita lakukan?agar bisa mendapat bantuan?!" Kata Himeka mulai stress(?) "sabar aku sedang berpikir" jawab Michi "Himeka tolong berikan padaku Karin yang Ada di dekat mu itu" lamjut Michi "ini,memangnya apa yang akan Kay lakukan dengan ini?" Tanya Himeka sambil memberikan kain tersebut "Lihat saja nanti" ucap michi sambil tersenyum

BEBERAPA SAAT KEMUDIAN

"Himeka sudah selesai" Kata Michi memanggil Himeka yang sedang melamun melihat air yang terus naik "sudah yah" ucapnya sambil berjalan ke Michi yang baru selesai sesuatu dengan kain tadi "waaaah,ternyata kamu membuat tulisan SOS juga yah" lanjut Himeka "Michi gitu loh" ucap Michi membanggakan diri

HIMEKA POV

'Ternyata Michi slain baik,Pinter,keren,kreatif ,coba kalo dia tau perasaanku skarang' batinku dalam hati.

END HIMEKA POV

MICHI POV

haaa,coba kalo Himeka tau kalo sebenarnya ini kubuat untuk Buat dia kalo dia tau tentang persaan ku ini.

END MICHI POV

DITEMPAT JIN DAN KAZUSA

"jin,aku lapar" keluh kasuza yang sudah mulai lemas "Bertahanlah kasuza" jawab Jin mulai kawatir "istirahat dulu disini" lanjut Jin sambil membantu kasuza duduk di bangku kelas 4 SD.

(Author : disini sekolah kazune Ada SD dan SMP)

TIBA-TIBA kasuza mulai sakit perut karna belum makan dari tadi "Aduh,perutku" keluh kasuza "Kazusa kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Jin mulai panik "Kau tunggu disini,aku akan mencari makanan" lanjut Jin

JIN POV

aku mulai panik karna kasuza hampir pingsan tiba-tiba aku melihat sebush pohon apel yg belum terkena pun berusaha untuk menggapai buah yg paling dekat dan...BERHASIL!.. aku pun segera berlari ke kazusa until memberikan apel itu

Setelah sampai Jin tambah panik Karena kasuza sudah menutup mata,Jin mulai berpikir kalau kasuza sudah Dead

(Kasuza : author kenapa gue di sini mati ?!)

(author. : ceritanya blum selesai. -_- )

Tapi blum ternyata kasuza hanya tertidur...syukurrrrr

'kalo di lihat-lihat cantik juga cwek ,gue jatuh cinta lagi'teriak Jin dalam diam(?)

END JIN POV

Jin pun mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah dekat...semakin dekat,jika Ada penggaris mungkin tinggal 5 cm dan semakin dekat..hingga nafas Jin bisa terasa pada muka kasuza dan...,,..

CUP

DITEMPAT KARIN DAN KAZUNE

"kazune aku lapar"keluh Karin mulai kelaparan "tumggu sebentar" ucap pun beputar-putar di dalam sekolah tapi tidak Ada makaNan :-(.kazune pun kembali ke tempat Karin

"Maaf,aku tidal menemukan makanan"

"Tidak apa-apa" ucap Karin sambil tersenyum :-)

Kazune pun mengambil hand phone nya dan memutar lagu VAZQUEZ SOUND - COMPLICED

(Author : lagunya jika Ada yang penasaran silahkan di download :-) )

Dan Karin mulai tertidur dengan nyenyak

'haaa,ternyata sudah tertidur kirain dia masih cantik sampai sekarang,coba kalo dia tau perasaan gue skarang' batin Kazune dalam hati sambil menatap sendu wajah Karin yang sedang tertidur nyenyak

TO BE COUNTINUE

Halo Mina :-) kembali dengan Esther disini,maaf baru muncul :D balas review dulu yah


End file.
